The disclosure relates to determining additional information from a canonical phone number and presenting the additional information to display to a user on a client device.
Often a user will save a contact on their phone which is just a phone number. When the phone number is associated with a business, many users will enjoy seeing things like hours of operation and street address which the business publishes but the user has not entered themselves into their phone.